1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networking, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for delivering services/application to a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current mobile computing environments allow computer users great variety in digital services, which can vary from device to device depending on the type of client device used and the needs of the user. Typically, mobile client devices obtain digital services via a provisioning server.
The Over the air (OTA) Mobile information device profile (MIDP) is currently configured to only provision MIDlets to Connected limited device configuration (CLDC)/MIDP devices. Thus, currently, use of the OTA/MIDP can not be used to send non-MIDlet applications, e.g., Xlets and applets, to Connected device configuration (CDC) devices associated with personal profile (PP) configuration. As the CDC devices become more popular, it would be useful to use the existing OTA/MIDP infrastructure to provision content to these devices.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system capable of taking advantage of the OTA/MIDP for provisioning of non-MIDlet applications to CDC enabled devices.